The present invention relates generally to a golf ball having a layer made of interdigitated materials and methods of making such a layer.
The game of golf is an increasingly popular sport at both amateur and professional levels. A wide range of technologies related to the manufacture and design of golf balls are known in the art. Such technologies have resulted in golf balls with a variety of play characteristics and durability. For example, some golf balls have a better flight performance than other golf balls. Some golf balls with a good flight performance do not have a good feel when hit with a golf club. Some golf balls with good performance and feel lack durability. Thus, it would be advantageous to make a durable golf ball with a good flight performance that also has a good feel.